Alexander Deveraux
† (Daughter) † (Wife) Alexandra Deveraux (Granddaughter) Elizabeth Chamberlain (Step Daughter) |appearances = Vengeance |hair color = Dark Brown |eye color = Dark Brown |height = 5'11" (Feet) 1.80 (Meters) }} Alexander "Zander" Deveraux is the main protagonist of Vengeance. His the founder of the Deveraux Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Zander, is the grandfather of Alexandra Deveraux and the step father of Elizabeth Chamberlain. Zander is a member of the Deveraux Family. Early History Alexander had a strict upbringing and became a father to London. Zander left Norway to see the world when he was twenty-one. Zander was told about the Harvest but was skeptical of its authenticity. Zander arrived late and attempted to stop the proceedings, but could only look on helplessly as his daughter London was the third to be sacrificed. At the beginning of The Werewolf Diaries timeline, Zander met Charlotte Chamberlain. Zander quickly sensed that Charlotte was pregnant with Elizabeth, and he realized that Jake is the father. Since Jake has previously ruled over Los Angeles for years, Zander decided he could use his unborn child as his leverage to get him to help him. Jake was lured back into the city. Throughout Vengeance Series Personality Alexander Deveraux is the headmaster of the Deveraux School. He's seen his fair share of death, drama and the supernatural, but now he's putting his expertise to good use as a mentor, trainer, protector and coach for the students of the school as he prepares the next generation of supernatural creatures to be heros and not villains. His mission is to help these students change the legacy of what it means to be supernatural in this world. But theirs a dark a dark flipside to that mission. He has also developed a surrogate father relationship with Elizabeth Chamberlain, whose traumatic life provides them a common point of understanding. Their relationship appears to be a source of conflict with his granddaughter. He also appears to have put his personal life completely on hold and keeps all romantic possibilities at a distance as a means of both focusing on his job and preventing himself from experiencing yet another heartbreak. Zander is haunted by the legacy of the students he couldn't save and the sacrifices he's had to make along the way to safeguard the school. Even if he learns how to be the leader the student's need, he may already be too late to stop the dark events that have been put in motion. Physical Appearance Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain Alexander didn't care much about Elizabeth at the beginning. Later, as he married Charlotte, He becomes Elizabeth's step-father. He promised to protect her along with Charlotte and . Zander is good with Elizabeth as he managed to settle her when she was upset. Appearances Season One * Vengeance (Episode) Trivia Name * The name Alexander is a Greek name. In Greek the meaning of the name Alexander is Defender of men.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/alexander * Deveraux is one of many alternate spellings of the French surname Deveraux, which is of Norman origin and means "of Évreux", a town in Normandy, France. References Gallery See also }} es:Alexander Deveraux de:Alexander Deveraux Category:Characters Category:Vengeance Category:Main Characters Category:Vengeance Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches/Warlocks Category:Deveraux Boarding School Staff Category:Deveraux Family Category:Season One Category:Vengeance TV Series